Training: Sacred River
Training: Sacred River is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Black Hand suppliers are using the river to move fuel to their spies behind the lines. Help the recruits cut off the supply chain." The mission marker is on a high railroad bridge just south of Zona Uno. One of the bridge pillars has a pile of supplies and an unarmed Army of Chaos soldier loitering (either smoking, or reading a newspaper) near it. Walkthrough Rico arrives on the bridge and Sargento calls to explain that the river used to be considered sacred and that two recruits need training. You're told to get a vehicle with two passenger seats. It doesn't really matter at all if the vehicle is a car, boat, or plane. It just needs to get the 2 recruits to the next area. The canyon has constant wind, so this is a good place to wingsuit. They are waiting at a town called Las Tiendas. It's not known if it's scripted, or a coincidence, but there may be a Black Hand Firebrand Scout Chopper hovering near them. The helicopter is not a threat as both recruits have an RPG. They need to be transported to the next town - Topaz, where the Black Hand are using an Armadillo Crane Truck to load several white fuel tanks onto a Barco Roro Ferry. There's at least 10 Black Hand soldiers present and they have one immovable black trailer with a revolving antenna and one Warrior Offroader. Blow up the fuel tanks and get another vehicle. The next area is a small port, still within the limits of Topaz. This area also has 5 fuel tanks, but this time the Black Hand are more of a threat. They have two armed patrol boats, a guard tower with a sniper and twice the soldiers. There is also a Black Hand Dropzone Chopper parked here. The recruits keep complaining throughout the mission about how they hate the Black Hand for using the apparently sacred river and because they apparently think they own the valley and how the people in the towns apparently don't feel safe because of the Black Hand presence. The last area is a small base called Puesto Guardia Cañón. The first half of it has less than half the tanks, but there are multiple Black Hand soldiers, including a sniper on the other side of the river. The other half of the base is a little further up the river, but the recruits will no longer get in a vehicle. Just grapple/parachute your way there and blow up the remaining fuel tanks and a Sphere Tank. This last area has a helicopter with a magnet and two patrol boats. Sargento says that "the Black Hand will see that explosion for miles" and that "they won't try that again". Gallery Training Sacred River (mission trigger).png|Mission trigger area with Zona Uno in the background. Training Sacred River (arriving to pick them up).png|Arriving to pick them up at Las Tiendas. Training Sacred River (arriving at location 1).png|Arriving at Topaz. Training Sacred River (blowing up a barge at location 1).png|Blowing up a Barco Roro Ferry at Topaz. Training Sacred River (driving to location 2).png|Driving to area 2, still at Topaz. Training Sacred River (arriving at location 2).png|Arriving at the Topaz port. Training Sacred River (arriving at location 3).png|Arriving at Puesto Guardia Cañón. Training Sacred River (location 3 area 2).png|The rear part of the last base. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Sargento's missions